Christmas 2001: God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen
by candyapplemusic
Summary: Everyone is together for Christmas. Molly heals, Jack falls apart, and some grow closer. *chp 7 up*
1. Christmas Eve: Molly's Lament

I own no characters. I am innocent. I swear. Thanks to all who reviewed. Much more is too come. I assure you.   
  
  
  
The tears slid down Molly Phillip's cheeks as she watched the snow fall outside of her home. She had everything to be happy about. Fi was home for Christmas, Annie and her family were staying with them, everyone was healthy, and everyone was together. It was the most beautiful Christmas Eve in a long time.   
  
It was just after midnight and everyone had gone to bed after singing carols and drinking cocoa or eggnog. Warm cookies in the shapes of gingerbread men and Santa were gone with only their crumbs left behind. There was so much warmth inside but the cold of the winter seeped through the imaginary cracks in the walls and froze her.   
  
She could hear him playing his favorite guitar for her like he used to on Christmas Eve. Those deep chords melted her every body part and his voice would leave room for no return. It had been so many years since that horrible day when Rick had been taken away from her. Those around her said the pain would deplete and she would soon find happiness. She had found peace in her music, children, and friends but the pain for Rick would never leave.   
  
The candles were blown out one by one and the doors all locked. Her footsteps echoed on the wooden staircase as she ascended to her bedroom. The gentle sounds of people sleeping brought peace to her suffering heart. Peering into Jacks room she couldn't help but smile as she saw Jack and Fi sleeping on his bed with their heads at opposite ends. In the middle of the bed sat Fi's photo album open to pages of old Christmas photos. She blew a kiss to each of her sleeping children and continued down the hall.   
  
In the room that had become Annie's, Annie and her parents camped out for this week. Annie slept on her bed while her parents took to a roll away bed they had borrowed from neighbors. They seemed happy to be together after being apart for these past few months. Molly knew she was jealous of their complete family.   
  
Jealousy abounds. Quite frequently her heart ached around the Bell family. Ned and Irene had raised two strong boys and kept an amazing relationship between each other. Tonight they were camped out in Fi's room. Clu and Carey camped out on the floor on sleeping bags and blankets. Ned and Irene claimed the bed and slept there together peacefully. This Christmas they had decided to share as one large family, the Bells and the Phillips were together most of the year anyway.   
  
She was blessed. Truly Molly Phillips was blessed. All of these loved ones gathered around her. She could never move on from Rick or quit lamenting his absence, but she knew healing was slowly taking place.   
  
Now for sleep. Tonight "Santa" would come and leave his mark and in the morning they would celebrate. Presents they had accumulated under the huge tree would be opened. The mere thought brought excitement to Molly. Her face devoid of tears and her heart lighter she curled up under her warm blanket and once again imagined that Rick was right there next to her like he had been years before. 


	2. Christmas Morning: Jack's Shock

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la!" Fiona Phillips and Annie Thielen practically screamed the song to wake up all of their sleeping family and friends. Arm and arm they skipped down the hall, you would barely know they were teenage high school girls.   
  
"We hear you!" Jack yelled as he sat up in bed. He was very warm and happy under the flannel blankets and down comforter. Yet what kind of Christmas would it be if Fi didn't run down the halls warbling at 7am? At least she waited until 7. Any earlier and he might have to kill her.   
  
He could hear the reactions of Carey and Clu in the form of chasing Annie and Fi down the stairs. The girls were giggling and the boys were cackling. *Those brothers* Jack thought to himself, *chasing girls no matter how old they are*. He threw back the covers and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. "Yeesh!" he squealed as he quickly found his wool slippers and hooded sweatshirt. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then headed down to join in the festivities.   
  
"Merry Christmas Baby!" his Mom greeted him at the bottom of the stairs with a big hug and a hot cinnamon roll.  
  
"Oh this is heaven." Jack began to salivate as he held the cinnamon roll.   
  
"Oh yes I know, spending the holiday with the people you love and sharing in the miracle of Christmas is overwhelming for me too!" Molly Phillips ranted on to her son, obviously missing his reference to the roll. She seemed to happy though and Jack knew this was always hard for her. He kept quiet and ate the roll.   
  
"You bet Mom."   
  
"Let's open the presents!" Clu exclaimed from over on the couches where everyone has gathered. Ned and Irene on the love seat couch, Clu and Carey on the floor with huge pillows, Annie and family on the smaller couch, and Fi on the big couch waiting for Jack and her Mom.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Jack replied as they joined everyone. And with that they took turns opening presents. Annie and Fi compared the clothes and CD's they had received. Fi had given Annie the new CAKE album hoping to get her into some cool music outside of the pop genre. Jack laughed as Fi opened her gift from him. They always had fun with each other and this year Jack had wrapped her paranormal books almost 20 times and in many boxes.   
  
"Jack, there's still something left for you. It came in the mail a few days ago." Molly walked over to the closet and pulled out a small package wrapped in blue angel paper. She walked over and handed it to Jack.   
  
"To: Jack, From: Gabe" he read. The memories flooded through his head. Gabe had meant so much to him but they knew they were fooling each other by even trying to go out. Their relationship had faded to a casual friendship with e-mails every few weeks. they had never talked about Christmas.   
  
"Angel wrapping paper." Fi whispered to herself with a smile. It made sense.   
  
"Well, let's see what it is" Jack said with a smile as he carefully tore at the paper. Removing the layer of wrap he exposed a small leather book. A journal he guessed. He undid the leather strap around it and out came a letter. His name was printed on it in beautiful script. The book was a journal. Lined pages pressed between the deep brown leather cover. It smelled amazing, like leather and Gabe.   
  
"That is so beautiful Jack, I had forgotten all about Gabe." Molly said as looked at the journal.   
  
"Now I guess I should send her a New Years present or something. Get even."  
  
"Good idea Jack. We'll help you out so you don't pick something stupid too!" Fi pestered her brother.   
  
"Thanks for having hope in me sis." Jack replied in his trademark sarcastic tone.   
  
"Anytime Bro."   
  
"Are you going to read the letter?" Carey inquired.   
  
"Yah, later. In private."   
  
"Ooo. A private letter hmmm. Can I read it when your done?" Clu teased.   
  
They all packed up their gifts and cleaned up the wrapping paper that danced about the floor. Soon everyone was dressed and helping make the dinner feast. Jack remained upstairs in his room, in his pajamas, clutching the journal and letter in his hands. With shaky hands he opened the beige envelope and pulled out a letter written on pale blue stationary. The words were written in her beautiful printing and they melted together as he took it all in.   
  
  
  
Dear Jack,   
  
This may seem cruel, I know I hate it when someone can't tell me something to my face and instead makes me suffer through their written thoughts. But right now I can't tell you such things in words. It has been hard for Daddy and me. The farm may be thriving and we have been able to hire so much help but the gloom is still present.   
  
The bone-marrow transplants helped for a while. I was improving greatly and I thought it was all over. Over a year later I was tiring easily and one day I collapsed at school. My system can't handle this and no treatment or supposed "cure" can help. They told me that on medication I might live until February of next year.   
  
By now I have ruined your Christmas. But Jack, I need you. You were the one who kept me sane when I was falling apart. Right now I am so scared. I need you to call me and just know why I can't say anything through the tears. I would have waited and sent you this letter late but I fear the end might be sooner than I think. Forgive me Jack for laying this all on you so suddenly. Please be there for me.   
  
The journal is too write. You denied it to be frequently but I know you love to write. Write poetry, songs, or simple journal entries. I can't explain why this all seems so twisted. Sending a gift and then this letter. We have always worked in mysterious ways.   
  
I love you Jack. Please love me too.   
  
Gabe   
  
  
  
Of all things he expected to read that was as far off base as anything. There was shock, then sorrow, then the bitter realization. Shaking even more now he reached to pick up the phone and dial the number he hadn't even thought of for months.   
  
"Hello?" A female voice answered.  
  
"Gabe? It's ummm Jack."  
  
"Jack." Her voiced trembled. "Thank you so much for calling," she sounded weak and tired. "Merry Christmas." He could hear the silent tears falling down her face.   
  
"Merry Christmas." He replied, the irony was too much for him. His own silent tears began to fall. "How are you?"  
  
And with that, they wept together. 


	3. Christmas Afternoon: Fi's Cookies

  
"A Baby Just Like You" belongs to John Denver and J. Henry. It's a beautiful song, has to be since I hate doing song fics. It only works for the author and those who know the song because they hear it in their heads as they read. If you have it, listen before or while you read. I can't find it on the net but maybe you can.   
  
If you have any questions or just want to send me some nifty feedback, here's my e-mail.   
  
BanjoFred@aol.com  
  
  
  
"Fiona Phillips the frosting goes on the cookies!" Molly couldn't help but laugh at her daughter who was choosing to lick fingerfulls of the whipped frosting instead of covering the cookies that were supposed to go to neighbors that very afternoon  
  
"Sorry Mom. It's just so good!" Fi smiled and ate another bite but then proceeded to cover the sugar cookies. Her Mom left to go join everyone else out in the living room where they were relaxing after having cooked all morning. Everything was brewing for a huge feast that night. Not really desiring company she momentarily placed the bowl of frosting down to put on her favorite Christmas CD. The kitchen was filled with the familiar Christmas melody.   
  
  
  
The season is upon us now  
A time for gifts and giving  
And as the year draws to its close  
I think about my living  
  
The Christmas time when I was young,  
The magic and the wonder,  
But colors dull and candles dim,  
And dark my standing under  
  
O little Zachary, shining light  
You've set my soul to dreaming  
You've given back my joy in life  
And filled me with new meaning  
  
A Savior King was born that day,  
A baby just like you,  
And as the Magi came with gifts,  
I come with my gift too  
  
That peace on Earth fills up your time,  
That brotherhood surrounds you.  
That you may know the warmth of love,  
And wrap it all around you  
  
It's just a wish, a dream I'm told  
From days when I was young  
Merry Christmas, little Zachary  
Merry Christmas, everyone  
Merry Christmas, little Zachary  
Merry Christmas, everyone  
  
  
She barely heard Clu creeping into the kitchen. He reached for a frosted cookie but Fi shook off her haze and stopped him.   
  
"Hey! Those aren't for you." She teased him.   
  
"Awwwww. Come on Fi, just one?" Clu begged with puppy-dog eyes.   
  
"If I give you one than you'll just want another." Fi began to put the frosted cookies on plates and covered them with saran wrap. It was fun to watch poor Clu squirm.   
  
"Hey, If you give a Clu a cookie." Clu smiled a devilish smile. He had a plan to get a cookie. Fi had put the finished platters of cookies on kitchen table and was now going back to frost more. He waited until she had frosted one and placed it on the tray. "So Fi, how many cookies do you think you'll be frosting? Maybe you might need some help."  
  
"That's not such a bad idea. Just be sure that you produce more cookies than you eat." Fi laughed and handed Clu a knife to spread frosting with. He perched up on the counter next to her, all that separated them was the bowl of frosting.   
  
A gentle humming came from Clu's direction. Fi stopped frosting and listened. It was the song she had been listening to before. The music had long since moved on to more upbeat Christmas tunes but she could distinctly hear Clu humming the chorus.   
  
"I love that song." Fi stated as she began frosting again.   
  
"Really? I figured you liked it since I heard you playing it a little while ago." Clu answered.   
  
"My Mom used to sing it to me. She told me once my Dad did to. A cute little harmonious duet."  
  
"My parents sang 'Cowboys on Parade' to me. I wanted to be a cowboy." Clu blushed a little at this recollection.   
  
"Wanted to be? Are there anymore cowboy urges left in there partner?" Fi mocked him in a hokey accent.   
  
"Well I reckon pretty lady, I have done my fair share of deeds in these here parts."  
  
"My hero!" Fi exclaimed as she swooned.   
  
"I think you're making fun of me."   
  
"I think I'm making fun of you to." Fi giggled.   
  
"That's it. Frosting time!" Clu yelled and Fi squealed. He took a handful of frosting and smeared it all over her face.  
  
"Clu!" She screamed. She decked him with an equal clump of frosting. Hearing their initial cries, Irene came storming in.  
  
"Cut it out you guys! Frosting goes on the cookies, remember?" Irene swallowed her laughter as she witnessed the two of them in freeze-frame. They were both covered in frosting from the neck up. "Cleanup and finish before I give you both a time out." She left smiling at their childlike antics.   
  
One-second after Irene left Clu and Fi burst out laughing. They fell to the floor in one heap of frosting. They could hardly control themselves.   
  
"We should cleanup." Fi said between her laugh attacks.   
  
"Yah! Before this stuff hardens and we become like, frosting people." Clu joked. They washed up the counter and the floor where they had left frosting hand prints. After the floors were clean it was time to clean themselves.   
  
"Let's go use the bathroom. We'll just make a bigger mess if we use the sink out here." Fi said. The sink was full of dirty dishes and neither of them wanted to deal with the mess.   
  
"Okay, but I get the rubber ducky." Fi hit Clu with a dish towel as they left the kitchen.   
  
The bathroom was pretty big down there. The double sinks would prove beneficial to their current situation. They both turned their sinks on and began to rinse away the frosting. The frosting melted off with lukewarm water.   
  
"Did I get it all off Fi?" Clu questioned as he turned towards her.   
  
"Ummmmm. Yah. You're all clear." She said as she looked him over. "How about me?"   
  
"You're good. Except for right here..." He reached out with his finger and removed the tiny bit of frosting that stuck to her cheek. For one moment they froze, Clu's hand on Fi's cheek, the moment was endless.   
  
"Thanks." Fi said awkwardly as she reached for a towel to dry off with.   
  
"You're welcome, we should probably finish the cookies or something, right?" Clu couldn't take his eyes off of her. *She's Jack's baby sister, Jack's baby sister*  
  
"Yah. Let's go." Fi led the way back to the kitchen where the bowl of frosting and the numerous cookies remained for them. 


	4. New Year's Eve: Silent Night

If you're off the religious persuasion that believes such, than you know that technically it's still Christmas as the 12 days of Christmas comes after Christmas Day. So therefore my title is okay for a while. I think I will be ending this story in a chapter or two. This is small interlude between Christmas and New Year's.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Call us when you get there, okay Jack?" Molly embraced her broken son as he prepared to board his flight. She still couldn't believe Gabe was dying.   
  
"I will Mom." Jack replied in a sad voice. He had finally told them the day after Christmas. If he had waited any longer he would have lost even more of his mind. Keeping up the 'everything is okay' charade was very difficult.   
  
They separated and Jack picked up his carryon bag and grabbed his ticket from its pocket. With a sorrowful smile he walked over to the gate and gave the man his ticket. With a small wave he began his journey down the tunnel and towards Gabe.   
  
It tore Molly Phillips apart to see her son like this. To lose someone you love, she was no stranger to such phenomena. She never dreamed she would be sending her child on a plane to heartache on New Year's Eve. She alone had taken him here, that was what he wanted. Everyone else remained at home, their New Years celebrations were a bit calmer than previous years.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Thielen had left to go back on the road a few days after Christmas. Their next destination was Australia. Annie was sad to see them go but she had so much homework to complete before school resumed. Fi was staying around until January 5th. She and Clu were both set aside when Jack told them about Gabe. They had come to think of her as a distant friend. There might have been sparks flying between them previously but the fountains of tragedy had extinguished the flames.   
  
The Bell family had returned to their own home Christmas night after the great feast they had shared. Carey and Clu continued to hang out at the Phillips since the snow didn't allow for much else to happen.   
  
Molly watched as the plane took off into the sky with a torrid thunder. She shook off the trance and walked out of the terminal and out of the airport. The snow had fallen fresh a few days before and the chill was immense. She dredged through the dirty snow to the parking garage where she retrieved her car and got in. Turning on the car she reached for the heat and turned it on high. Warm blasts took over the car and she was thawed. The radio was on and the gentle sounds of Simon and Garfunkel filled her ears. A true musician, she sang along: "I have a photograph, preserve your memories, they're all that's left you."   
  
The gentle guitar strums continued and the tears filled her eyes. Fighting off the tears she took to the road for her short drive home. Little did she know that miles above her, high in the sky, her baby boy unsuccessfully fought off his own tears and wept in a tiny airplane bathroom. 


	5. New Year's Eve: Heavenly Peace

Fi was shaken by all that she had heard about Gabe in the past few days. She had tried to help. *The transplant failed* Fi thought to herself. She pulled her knees up closer to her, seeking the warmth as she sat on the fluffy chair in her den.   
  
"Fi!" A voice yelled from across the house, it was her Mom. "I'm going over to the Bells, Carey and Clu said they were coming over here to ring in the New Year with you and Annie."   
  
"Okay, but where's Annie?" Fi asked.   
  
"She's upstairs talking to her parents on the phone." Molly replied as she entered the room.   
  
"Okay, I hope you have a great time, Happy New Year." Fi spoke with a false sense of joy.   
  
"Happy New Year baby." Molly was full of concern for both of her children. She knew that Fi felt guilty that she wasn't able to save Gabe with her bone marrow. Hopefully Clu and Carey would be able to brighten her up. For now, she knew Fi just wanted to be alone. "There are snack foods and drinks in the fridge. Don't be too wild."  
  
Fi laughed and smiled almost truly. Molly left the house and Fi fell back into her state of fear and pain. Silent tears fell from her eyes and were absorbed by her shirt. She looked up, only to be taken aback by a bright light.   
  
"Fiona, Fiona." A small voice called. Slowly it grew until it spoke in a loud tone, "Fiona!"   
  
"What, What do you want?" Fi asked the voice emitted by the light.   
  
"Come with me Fiona, I'll show you." It was Gabe's Angel. He emerged from the beam and offered his hand like he had years before. Fi arose from the chair and wiped her eyes. She took his hand and walked with him into the light.   
  
They entered a bright white room where a woman cloaked in gold robes stood centered. Her smile warmed the room and Fi was left in front of her. *Gabe?* Fi thought to herself. The woman looked just like her dying friend.   
  
"Yes, Fi. It's me." The woman spoke, it was like she could read Fi's mind.   
  
"Are you........"   
  
"No, not yet. But I'm close."   
  
"Well then, why are you here?" Fi's voice shook with confusion and fear.   
  
"The sickness has taken over my body and there is only so little of me left. As I leave that world I arrive here. I needed to speak to you before your guilt consumed your soul."  
  
"So you had your angel find me."   
  
"Yes, just like before when you saved my life."  
  
"But what good did that do? Now you're going to die and there's nothing even I can do!" Fi was overcome with her own feelings.   
  
"You gave me more time Fi, and for that I can never thank you enough. It isn't your fault that I am going to die, it's just the fate I was given." Gabe was hurt to watch yet another person torn apart by her mortality. "You have to go back now Fi. Take care of Jack for me."  
  
"Good-bye Gabe. I'll do whatever I can"   
  
"Good-bye Fi."   
  
The light blinked off sharply and Fi was left standing in the den. She gazed around her as she adjusted to the lighting again. Did that really happen? Dizziness consumed her and she reached for the couch and sat down. She couldn't believe what she saw on the coffee table. Sitting on the hard wood surface was a beautiful angel statue with tiny painted tears cascading down his face. 


	6. Long way till Valentine's Day: Winter Fr...

Yes. I know. It took me almost a year to add more on to this story. I've been busy. Still am but I miss writing. So here I am. Same old song. I own nothing. I'm just an innocent little writer.  
  
Winter Frost  
  
Jack hummed a simple lullaby as he watched Gabe sleep in front of him. A hospice had set up a full care system in their farm house so she could be with the ones she loved. Her once bright and cheery room was now defaced with the machines and constant electric buzz. The horrendous tube connected to her arm gave her a constant supply of pain medication to ease the transition. The girl on the bed before him was merely a shell of the charismatic girl he loved. She was still beautiful though. Even with her pale skin and emaciated appearance she was still his beautiful Gabe.  
  
"Jack?" a weak whisper drew him from his thoughts and put a stop to his humming. Gabe could barely part her lips as she called to him. "Jack?"  
  
"Gabe. It's me. I'm right here." Jack was at her side immediately. He took her limp hand in his and gently rubbed it.  
  
"I dreamed ..you were. gone." Her voice broke as she winced in pain.  
  
"I would never leave you. I'll always be here." The tears threatened to flow but Jack pushed them far back into his eyes.  
  
"My father, find him, please." Her eyes were filled with the darkness of death as it crept into her for one last time before consuming her whole. Jack ran from the room down to the kitchen where Gabe's father had gone for coffee.  
  
"Quick, she needs you!" Jack burst into the kitchen and it hardly took Gabe's father a second to run past him and up to Gabe's room. The nurse who sat in the living room reading was soon to follow. They ran up the stairs and immediately tended to the dying girl. The nurse checked the machines and adjusted the pain medication drip. Her father simply sat on the side of her bed and reached out to hold his baby girl as she painfully tried to reach out for him. Jack stood in the doorway, his presence very hidden as he watched.  
  
"Daddy." The words barely escaped Gabe's trembling mouth as her body was slowly engulfed. "I love you Daddy." His withheld tears freely flowed as his heart broke.  
  
"I love you baby." Gabe's father held her limp body and rocked as though she were a baby. The small pieces of technology recognized her death and slowed to a dull moan. The nurse wrote down the time and gently removed the tubes and machines from the lifeless body. She left the room in an all to professional manor. It was saddening to think of how man times she had seen an innocent child die in the arms of a parent.  
  
Jack had since left the room to give them privacy. He sat on the bed in the room they had let him use in a silent daze. He was sad, scared, and frozen. He never thought he would have to see the day when Gabe passed away. The idea of anyone his own age dying had been purely out of his own little world. Now such events were his own reality.  
  
He had spent the entirety of his winter break after new years at their farm. He had been there for Gabe the whole time. He held her when she was afraid and made her laugh when laughing seemed like it was impossible. After he had arrived he took her out to the fields to watch the sunset. There was a deep beauty in the way the falling sunlight echoed its brilliant colors on the heaps of snow. Years of memories had to be crammed into a few weeks. Then when she slipped into this last state, he just sat there. Every day he would sit there and watch over her, living for those few moments when she would wake up and speak to him. The words of their last true conversation echoed in his mind.  
  
They were sitting on the couch barely watching the Sunday night movie and slowly starting to talk. "That is one ugly outfit she's wearing." Gabe joked. The woman's dress was a nasty lime green and was made even worse by the bright pink shoes.  
  
"I might be a guy but I can safely say that I would never make that kind of color mistake." Jack laughed along with her at the awful clothes of the 80s flick.  
  
"Even Clu would know that neon colors should not be mixed." Gabe giggled devilishly as she made fun of their friend. Jack couldn't help but laugh as he thought of his often mismatched buddy.  
  
"He's definitely a special one." Jack settled back into the couch and noticed that Gabe's blanket had slid down and across so that it was no longer covering her. He reached over to fix it for her and she suddenly nestled into him.  
  
"You're so warm Jack." She mumbled as she placed her head on his chest. Jack put his arm around her and held her into place. There was no sexual innuendo here, only the care of two friends as they sat together. "Thank you so much for coming here Jack, for giving up your time just to watch me die."  
  
Jack's heart broke as she spoke those words. "I'm not here to watch you die Gabe, I'm here to help you live." He looked into her eyes and felt his spirits lift as he watched that sparkle in her eyes that had yet to die. "I love you Gabe. I love you so much."  
  
Gabe felt the tears burning but did not let them fall. "I love you Jack. Ever since the day you first looked into my eyes, I saw you and knew you were special."  
  
Jack had adjusted so that she now could rest lying on the couch beside him with her upper body stretched out against his chest. He wrapped the blanket across them and watched her as she fell asleep.  
  
Jack realized he had been holding the angel pendant in his hands as he remembered that night. He was surprised that he hadn't rubbed the poor thing dull by now. The necklace had rarely ever left his neck and had been through a lot.  
  
He stood up and walked down the hall to Gabe's room. His heart fell as he saw Her father holding her on the bed. There was nothing Jack could do for them now. The nurse knew whom to call and would take care of the arrangements. All he could do was watch. Slowly he crept back to his room and collapsed on the bed. He picked up the phone and the calling card beside it. The dialing process seemed like it took centuries but soon he heard the gentle ringing come through.  
  
"Hello?" Jack could immediately recognize the voice of his Mother.  
  
"Mommy?" Jack was shocked at his use of such a childish term but for lack of a better phrase, he needed his mommy.  
  
"Jack? Sweetie? Is that you?" Molly could tell that the scared voice belonged to her son. Fi's was far different from his strong tone.  
  
"Mom, she's gone." With that Jack began to cry the tears he had held back for so long. 


	7. If Spring should bring me back to you: A...

Nothing belongs to me. Just borrowing. Odd that I write another chapter when I have a huge paper due Tuesday and it needs to be good. I am such a masochist sometimes. Enjoy all.  
  
Ascension  
  
"Fi, if your sorry self isn't down here in two seconds we are both going to miss our flights! The shuttle guy is going to drive off or something!" Clu screamed from the bottom of the staircase in the Phillips home as he paced like a mad man. Molly and Irene has teamed up and arranged their flights within an hour of each other so that they could go to the airport together. All parents involved felt very bad about having to be gone on their travel day but they had to prepare for the upcoming leg of the tour. Sending them both together made them feel just a little bit better.  
  
"Just hold on Clu, I'll be down soon. Why don't you help him load up the bags?" Fi whined back to him from the top of the stairs. She was not to be rushed, even by someone as cute as Clu. Fi blushed as she realized what she had just thought. She quickly ran down the hallway to where Annie was reading a book and singing along with her headphones. They had a girly bonding session/goodbye the night before but she wanted to say one final goodbye. "Annie!" Fi yelled at the girl on the bed.  
  
Annie jumped, the voice reached much louder than the rhythms blasting through her headphones. "Fi? Are you leaving?"  
  
"Ya. The shuttle guy is here and Clu is throwing a fit." Fi laughed as she told Annie about Clu's childish impatience.  
  
"I wish you weren't going so soon. Now it's back to testosterone central around here." Annie stood up and walked over to where Fi stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well good luck with them. You'll need it if you hope to make it until summer." Fi smiled nervously as she approached her next subject. "Annie? Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Of course Fi, as long as it doesn't include anything to freaky."  
  
"Take care of Jack for me?" Suddenly they were both unable to avoid thinking about the forlorn boy a few doors down the hall that had lost all of his charm and humor. He had come home from the funeral a broken and lost little kid. He tried to be his normal self but just didn't have the energy. He kept to himself mostly and sat in his room, the door closed of course.  
  
Annie and Fi embraced as the sadness crept in. "I will do everything I can to help him Fi. I promise."  
  
"Thanks Annie." They parted and Fi stepped back and turned to leave. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Fi." Annie sat back down and returned to her music. She hummed a harmony along and drifted back into her own world.  
  
Fi stepped lightly as she walked down the hall to Jack's room. She hadn't had time to ask Clu how his goodbye with Jack had gone and was left to go into hers without any hints. Why was she so afraid? This was her brother, the only boy who would never break her heart besides her Daddy. Yet her heart still fluttered as she knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Ya?" A tired voice replied to her knock.  
  
"Jack? It's me, Fion.Fi. Your sister?" Fi stumbled over her words as she attempted to gain access.  
  
The door opened and a sad but smiling Jack peered out at her. "I know who you are dweeb, come in." He held the door open as she stepped in and then shut it. "You guys leaving?"  
  
"Yes, and if I wait any longer Clu might sprout wings and take off." Fi sidestepped and fidgeted. "Are you going to.umm.you know.be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine Fi, you need to get going though." He began to usher her out but Fi stood strong and grasped his arm. "Jack, you know that no matter where I am or where you are, I'll always be there for you, right?" Fi felt mini tears creeping up on her as she stood in front of Jack. "You're my brother and I love you. You have always been there for me in the past few years, even when you were being a total freak I could tell you meant it with the best intentions. Please call me, e-mail me, or anything if you ever need me." Her voice carried a strong tone, her stutter was gone and she spoke with gentle concern and love.  
  
All Jack could do was reach out and embrace his sister. "Thank you Fi. I might just have to take you up on that sometime." He of all people could hardly deny that he needed help. His voice was weak and melted with his words. He leaned on his sister and for once, he didn't want her to leave.  
  
"I have to go Jack, but before you know it I'll be home again." They parted and Fi looked into his eyes. The gentle, caring glow in her eyes put Jack at ease. "Goodbye Jack."  
  
"Goodbye Fi, be good out there in Seattle. Tell all the boys that if they mess with you they'll have to deal with me. Then if they survive that they'll have to deal with Clu and Carey." Jack laughed for the first time in weeks at himself and Fi giggled along with him.  
  
They embraced one last time before Fi descended the stairs to the very impatient Clu who stood there tapping his foot and glaring at his watch. "Come on Fi, we're going now!" He barked at her as he grabbed her and their remaining carry on bags and ran out the door.  
  
"Alright, alright Clu. We're going." Fi laughed at Clu's sudden responsible actions. It was already six in the evening and the darkness outside was cool and damp. They would be at the airport within the hour. Their flights were late but conveniently close together.  
  
The ride to the airport was a silent journey except for the random radio signals caught by the driver from his dispatcher. The passengers picked up before them were all keeping to themselves while Clu and Fi simply sat in utter awkwardness. They got off the shuttle van and went to check in their bags. Their flights were on the same airline; courtesy of Irene's scarily perfect planning. Only once they were inside the airline did they begin to converse and act somewhat normally.  
  
"Sorry I rushed you so much Fi. I guess I just wanted to get here." Clu looked down at his feet as he apologized.  
  
"It's okay Clu. It's my fault also. I was taking forever and not being very nice about your concerns. Better that you rushed us since my flight is boarding pretty soon." Fi felt horribly about delaying Clu as she had done.  
  
"Still Fi, you had a lot to do before you left. A lot of it couldn't be done until you left." Clu's silent reference to Jack was felt by them both as they stood there. Fi gently turned and eased them into walking further. They made their way down the corridor to Fi's terminal, deciding to stop for coffee on the way since they had a few minutes. "How about a nice cup of hot coffee to ease your mind short stuff?" Clu offered, throwing in an old nickname to break the ice.  
  
"Make that hot chocolate and I'll forgive the short stuff reference." Fi smiled as she delivered a comeback to Clu's remark.  
  
"Okay then." Clu teased her. "We'll have two large hot chocolates please." Clu told the girl behind the coffee stand. She grabbed the cups and began to make their drinks as they stood there and waited. "Good idea Fi. Hot chocolate always makes everything better."  
  
"That's for sure. I can remember Jack and I making hot chocolate together and watching the fire burn in the fireplace every winter. It seemed as though nothing else mattered." The sorrow in her voice was masked but not hard to find.  
  
"He's going to pick up Fi. I know him. He's just pretty broken right now." Clu spoke these words to her comfortingly.  
  
"I know Clu, I just hate to see him so hurt. Jack has always been the strong one. Not only is it hard for me to hold him up but he wouldn't let me this whole time."  
  
"How did it go before you left?" Clu gently prodded.  
  
"Better than I thought it would. I think we might be talking more now. He seems to know that he needs us all to help him."  
  
"We just have to be careful. Jack has always prided himself on his independence. We'll just have to make him realize that he can ask us for help, no matter what.  
  
Fi smiled at Clu. Sometimes this big lummox spoke the most beautiful things. The stood for a moment until the girl called to them for their hot chocolate. Clu paid her and took the warm cups in both hands. He placed one in Fi's hands and began to sip his. "Aigh! Hot!"  
  
"That's what you get for drinking it too fast!" Fi laughed as Clu jumped from the heat on his tongue.  
  
"Hey! Be nice. I'm a man in pain here." Clu put on his sad puppy face.  
  
"Come on Clu, suck it up and be a man." Fi smirked at him as she progressed down the hall to her terminal. Clu was soon to follow.  
  
A voice came over the speakers. "Flight 1258, non-stop to Seattle. Now boarding rows fifteen through thirty. Now boarding Flight 1258, non-stop to Seattle."  
  
"That's my flight Clu, they'll be boarding my section soon, we should get down there." They picked up the pace and arrived at the terminal within the minute. Fi was glad to see a short line at the check in desk and was soon holding her boarding pass. They stood near the boarding area waiting for her section to be called.  
  
"Well I guess this is it until Spring Break." Clu said nervously to Fi.  
  
"If they're even the same. Do you know when yours is?" Fi asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I'll e-mail you when I find out." Clu was saddened to think that he wouldn't see Fi until summer. It seemed so long from now. He would miss her pretty face. ~ Jack's baby sister Clu! Don't think like that. ~  
  
"Sounds good." Fi played with the strap on her bag as they stood there awkwardly. "Thanks for coming with me to the airport Clu. I thought for sure you would throw a tantrum at the idea of having to go with me and wait around."  
  
"Are you kidding? I had to leave anyways and this is far better than having my Mom refuse to let go of me while my Dad chokes back tears at the thought of his son, the college man." Clu laughed as he remembered those fond family farewells.  
  
"Now boarding rows six through fourteen. Now boarding rows six through fourteen" The tinny voice called out again.  
  
"Well that's me Clu. I guess this is goodbye." Fi felt her whole body flutter as she said goodbye.  
  
"I guess so Fi. Have a good flight. E-mail me soon." Clu felt equally flustered as he watched Fi gather herself to join the line of people boarding the plane. Not sure of what else to do her gathered into an awkward hug. They soon adjusted and stood their, embracing one another with their arms wrapped tight. "Be careful out there Fi, be good." Clu whispered into her ear.  
  
"Same goes for you college man." Fi whispered back as she enjoyed being in Clu's strong arms. She wished the hug would never end but she had to board her plane. "Time for me to go Clu." Fi separated herself gently and turned to walk over to the line. She glanced back as she handed the flight attendant her boarding pass and then focused on the journey ahead. Before she disappeared out of sight and into the tunnel she glanced back one last time. Clu stood there watching. He waved and she smiled back one last time before waving. Within a moment, she was gone.  
  
Clu gazed out the large windows for what seemed like forever waiting for the gentle rev of the engines as the plane backed up and gently journeyed down the runway. He watched as the plane sped up down the runway in the distance and prepared to take off. His heart, and the plane, both leapt for the sky, both carrying Fi inside of them. 


End file.
